This invention is in the field of electronic computing hardware and software and communications, and is more specifically directed to improved circuits, devices, and systems for power management and information and communication processing, and processes of operating and making them. Without limitation, the background is further described in connection with communications processing.
Wireline and wireless communications, of many types, have gained increasing popularity in recent years. The personal computer with a wireline modem such as DSL (digital subscriber line) modem or cable modem communicates with other computers over networks. The mobile wireless (or cellular) telephone has become ubiquitous around the world. Mobile telephony has recently begun to communicate video and digital data, and voice over packet (VoP or VoIP), in addition to cellular voice. Wireless modems for communicating computer data over a wide area network are also available.
Mobile video on cellular telephones and other mobile platforms is increasing in popularity. It is desirable that many streams of information such as video, voice and data should be flexibly handled by such mobile devices and platforms under power management.
Wireless data communications in wireless mesh networks, such as those operating according to the IEEE 802.16 standard or “WIMAX” are increasing over a widening installed base of installations. The wireless mesh networks offer wideband multi-media transmission and reception that also appear to call for substantial computing power and hardware. Numerous other wireless technologies exist and are emerging about which various burdens and demands for power management exist and will arise.
Security techniques are used to improve the security of retail and other business commercial transactions in electronic commerce and to improve the security of communications wherever personal and/or commercial privacy is desirable. Security is important in both wireline and wireless communications and apparently imposes still further demands for computing power and hardware and compatible power management.
Processors of various types, including DSP (digital signal processing) chips, RISC (reduced instruction set computing), information storage memories and/or other integrated circuit blocks and devices are important to these systems and applications. Containing or reducing energy dissipation and the cost of manufacture and providing a variety of circuit and system products with performance features for different market segments are important goals in DSPs, integrated circuits generally and system-on-a-chip (SOC) design.
Further advantageous solutions and alternative solutions would, accordingly, be desirable in the art.